Graduation
by Dreamless-Mermaid
Summary: As we go on we remember all the times we've had together. And as our lives change, come whatever, we will still be friends forever...


"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, touching her arm lightly. She turned to face him, her tear stained face giving away that she'd been crying. She nodded.

"Of course I am! I'm just so…so happy that I've graduated. Now I can…," She sniffed, her bottom lip quivering very slightly. "get on with my life and move on to bigger and better things. You know?" Before she knew it the tears were down her face again. "I'm going to miss you guys so much."

He took a step toward her and enveloped her in his arms, giving her a gentle hug. She wrapped her arms around him tight, crying into his shoulder while his arms snaked around her waist. He rested his chin on top of her head and held her. He let her cry, like any good friend would.

All around them, groups of people were rushing to their cars to beat the traffic and the eventual rain that threatened the graduating class all night. Neither of them moved as parents, friends and teachers went around them, not even giving them a second glance. As the thunder sounded, her still held her.

"I'm sorry," He heard her muffle from his shoulder. He let her go and she let him go, but they didn't distance themselves. "You must have a party or something to go to. Thanks for…well, everything." She said, looking up into his sympathetic blue eyes. Another roll of thunder drummed across the sky, this time accompanied by a quick streak of lightening. She laughed a little. "We're going to get rained on if we don't leave soon."

"I don't care," He said. He suddenly took her hands in his and lanced his fingers through hers. "Listen, I've got to tell you something and if I don't…I know it's cheesy, but I might hate myself if I don't. I might regret it for the rest of my life…okay, maybe not my _life_, but-"

"Blink, you're rambling." She said shortly.

"Sorry. Anyway, I've been hearing things from people…things that you might still like me and-" He continued, but she interrupted him.

"You have?"

"Yeah, and I know that we have some history from last year, and I know you were really upset. I'll admit it, I was a jerk and…," He took a deep breath here. "didn't see how wonderful you really are." Her eyes widened, but she shook her head and glared at him.

"Do you really think I'll forgive you? Do you expect me to NOT forget what happened and just automatically like you again?" She asked angrily.

"No, but I was hoping we could maybe work things out."

"How do you know for sure that what people told you is true?"

"They said that _you_ told them."

"…Well…," She paused, but couldn't think of anything. She sighed in defeat. "Okay, so I do like you a little bit. But that still doesn't mean I forgive you."

"I know and I completely understand."

"So that thing that happened on the trip…When you put your arm around my shoulder on the bus…Did you like me then?" She had been wondering for a while if that was a sign of affection or if he was just acting like a brother. He smirked and gripped her hands tighter.

"Yeah. I've liked you a little while before then, too." Lightening struck again and more thunder came three seconds after it. Suddenly, it started to sprinkle, tiny droplets landing in their hair. Still, they never moved from that spot. She smiled and threw her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

"I may not forgive you, but I want to start over." She said in his ear.

"I'm so sorry I hurt you, Dani. I never meant to, I never _wanted _to." He said. Her eyes teared up and she started to cry again, this time from happiness. She was so glad that this whole charade was over, that her feelings for him were finally out in the open. It continued to rain on them, the droplets becoming bigger and eventually it started to pour. They got drenched from head to toe and even then they didn't move an inch.

She pulled away and without saying a word, they smiled at each other and he leaned his head in, in the classic kiss position, head tilted and everything. In one smooth move his lips were on hers, there was whistling coming from behind them (more than likely from their friends), and as the rain continued to fall they only thought about each other and how starting over was only the beginning.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real cool  
Stay at home talking on the telephone with me  
We'd get so excited, we'd get so scared  
Laughing at our selves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_

_As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever_

_So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can we ever find a job that won't interfere with a tan?  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels  
_

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
_

* * *

AN: I'm sorry the song is in there, but it just fits so well. I'm graduating Thursday and it just seemed appropriate. It's by Vitamin C by the way and I don't own it. This is what I would actually like to happen with this guy I sort of like. Reviews are my favourite 

SENIORS '06!

DreamlessMermaid _  
_


End file.
